


(as we lay on the ground) i put my arms around you

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushy!Dean, Cas and Jimmy are not related - this is not incest, Casjimmy are already established, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Or five; idk, SPN Poly Bingo 2017, This spans over like three years, and they're in love with him, bed sharing, five times trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: The five times Dean, Castiel and Jimmy should have shared a bed but didn't, and the one time they didn't have to but they did.(And it wasn't even a bed.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Pimmy beta'd so thaNK YOU
> 
> This is my first dcj work for the square bed sharing for poly bingo pls don't hate me

**_1._ **

It wasn’t fair. They’d been waiting in the line longer than the other people had. Yet, when twenty people had turned up in the inn, the innkeeper had given _them_ rooms before turning to Dean and Cas and Jimmy.

Conclusion? They were stuck in a one room, with one bed, and that too a king. Because there were no other options left.

That most definitely was something Dean would call unfair.

“Two of us can take the bed, and the third can take the couch. I offer myself as the couch-taker, if all are amenable to it.”

“What? _No_.” Dean protested. “I am _not_ going to sleep on the bed with either of you.”

Castiel gave him a flat look, “We’re grown men, Dean. I’m sure we’ll be able to keep it in our pants long enough to not hump each other in our sleep.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again, looking helplessly at his other best friend—the third member of their group and also Cas’ doppelganger. If Dean hadn’t met both Castiel and Jimmy’s parents and got confirmation that they weren’t related, he’d have thought they were twins.

Jimmy grinned at him, but thankfully decided to help him.

“Come on, Cas, it’s not _us_ who’ll have a problem sleeping with another person in the same bed. It’s _Dean_. You don’t want him to wake up and feel like the shittiest shit for unintentionally humping one of us, do you?”

A faint smile played at Castiel’s lips, and he nodded as Dean sputtered.

“Never mind, Dean. I’ll take the bed with Jimmy.”

About half an hour later, when they’d showered and changed into nightclothes, Cas made another offer. “If you want, we could probably squeeze you into the bed with us. You don’t have to sleep on that couch if you don’t want to.”

Oh no. No, no, no. _No_. Dean was _not_ going to sleep in the same bed as Castiel Milton and Jimmy Novak, while they innocently and obliviously slumbered. He didn’t want their contact. He didn’t… He didn’t want a hard-on.

So, once again, he sputtered and declined, picking up a blanket and throwing it over himself as he settled onto the couch, resigning himself to a night of restlessness and little sleep.

_**2.** _

A few weeks later, someone from their fraternity threw a party. They were all invited, and as the heavy bass pounded against the walls, and the whole place threatened to overwhelm Dean, he instructed himself to remain calm.

There were too many people, and while he usually enjoyed a wild party or two, this was _too much_. People were pressing up against him _everywhere_ , and he was sure he’d felt a hand or two travelling somewhere it had no business to go.

He disentangled himself from the forest of limbs, and made his way to the rooms. He was going to call it a night, get some sleep and laugh at all the drunk bros the next day.

Except, his room was occupied. One of the Drunk Bros was very much fucking a girl. In Dean’s room. On Dean’s bed. With most probably no intention of stopping anytime soon.

He totally did _not_ screech as he slammed the door and made himself scarce.

He ended up in the corridor with Cas and Jimmy’s rooms, wondering if either were free. He checked Cas’ room first, turning the handle but finding the door locked. That meant Castiel was either in Jimmy’s room, or down in the hall.

Hopefully, it was the latter, and hopefully, Jimmy was there too, so that he could snore away in Jimmy’s oh-so-tempting bed in his oh-so-currently-tempting room.

He turned the handle, and— _success!_ Bless Jimmy and his accessible room.

On second thought, _fuck_ Jimmy and his _fucking_ accessible room, because Dean Winchester was standing in the door to the room which housed a bed which housed two bodies tangled around each other, with the tongues of the owners of said bodies battling each other for some well deserved dominance.

 _Holy shit_.

Dean didn’t let out a screech this time—maybe because he was used to this, and maybe because it wasn’t his room or bed—but he couldn’t stop the yelp that bubbled up and came out of his throat, nor could he explain the little hitch of his breath.

Jimmy and Castiel broke apart for air, not having noticed Dean yet, but when Jimmy’s head dove to mouth at Cas’ neck, the latter’s eyes met Dean’s.

What happened next was a bit amusing, and Dean would have laughed had he not been absolutely mortified.

Castiel’s hands tried to push Jimmy away, but it was his knee that flew up and catapulted Jimmy down to the floor.

Jimmy howled as his butt met the stone cold—and hard, obviously—floor, and eyed his boyfriend, pain clear on his face. Castiel jutted his chin out at the door, too embarrassed to say anything.

When he finally saw Dean, Jimmy stared at him for a whole minute. Then, ever so slowly, he turned to Castiel. And then he laughed for almost ten full minutes.

At length, when he’d calmed down, and Castiel and Dean’s faces had stopped resembling a stop sign in their color, he asked Dean what the matter was.

Groaning, Dean answered, telling him all his woes about rooms, and Castiel frowned. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I just didn’t want to leave it open in case someone decided to make use of my room the same way they did yours.”

Dean glared at him for being reminded of it, and said, “Can I get the key?”

Castiel nodded, dug it out of his pocket and threw it at Dean, who caught it gratefully. “Thanks, buddy. I’ll go crash in your room, and you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do—that goes for both of you.” Winking, he dashed off, ignoring Cas’ yells and Jimmy’s rekindled dying-seal laughter.

 _Then_.

Almost fifteen minutes later saw a Dean Winchester standing in one Jimmy Novak’s room, looking down at the mattress on the floor happily. He then proceeded to lie down on it, and drift off to sleep while the aforementioned Jimmy Novak and his boyfriend Castiel Milton stared bewildered.

“I suppose he found the spider. But… You know…” Castiel finally broke the silence, “He could have asked to share the bed.”

Jimmy snorted, “This is Dean we’re talking about.”

**_3._ **

In their third year at college, they were in Jimmy’s house for the holidays. Castiel’s parents were out on a vacation, and so he decided to spend the holidays with his boyfriend and best friend, who decided to spend his holidays with them too.

Jimmy’s parents knew all about his antics, and they were sure to let them know.

“Castiel, sweetheart, I know it’s hard to control yourself around loved ones, but I know that you are smart, and don’t let yourself be swayed by such things. Our son, however, has neither of those qualities, and will do his _best_ to do what he should not.” Jimmy’s mother said.

Castiel’s face flamed, but then Jimmy’s dad had to take it a step further, “The only smarts he has are used up in determining how to kiss his boyfriend the quickest without letting anyone else know.”

Even Jimmy blushed at this, not used to someone saying something so boldly, and while Dean desperately tried to hold in his laughter, Mr Novak continued, “Like mother, like son, eh?”

If their lives had been an anime, Mr Novak would have had a triple-bump on his head. Unfortunately, they were not in an anime, and he got away with his comment, smiling innocently at his wife.

Mrs Novak pointedly cleared her throat, and steered the conversation back to the main topic. “As I was saying, Castiel can control himself. But _Jimmy_ cannot! Which is why, Dean, love, I want you to spend the night in the same room as them and make sure they don’t do anything _bad_.”

What the _fuck_.

Very sadly, Dean couldn’t make any excuses, because Jimmy’s family was loaded, and the bed was _huge_. Why Mr and Mrs Novak didn’t just make Cas and Jimmy sleep in different rooms wasn’t something he knew the answer to, but what he knew the answer to was that he was screwed.

At almost two in the night, with Cas and Jimmy fast asleep on either side of him, his thoughts were running wild.

He was all too aware of his attraction to his best friends, and in the dead of the night, he couldn’t ignore it as well as he did during the day.

How did he end up falling in love with both of his best friends, who were dating each other? He couldn’t even blame it on their identical looks, because their personalities were like _day_ and _night_. Attributing his attraction on their looks was stupid, and Dean knew that.

He was really happy for them, though. As much as they were day and night, they were also two peas in a pod, if that made sense. They complemented each other in the best way, they deserved each other. Still, Dean couldn’t stop the feeling of jealously and helplessness that always ate away at him when he saw them being sweet with each other.

He turned his head to the left, and was faced with Castiel’s face, muscles slack and lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed out. Turning to his right, he saw Jimmy. Jimmy, whose nose was just the slightest bit scrunched up, who was breathing right onto Dean’s face due to their closeness.

He bolted up, breathing hard, hands clammy and heart beating. He couldn’t do this.

He carefully slipped out of the covers, making sure to cover the two properly, and in the morning, when Castiel turned up in the kitchen at six AM and shook him awake, Dean gave him a groggy smile and said he’d fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Just five minutes back.

**_4._ **

In their final year, Jimmy and Dean celebrated the end of their exams by getting absolutely _trashed_.

Cas still had one exam left, so he hadn’t come out with them, but that didn’t stop Dean or Jimmy from having fun.

“Did you,” Jimmy started, punctuating his sentence with a swig of alcohol, “see Turner’s face when he realised what he’d implied?” He imitated their professor, and Dean burst out laughing.

They’d just given the psychology exam that day, and boy was it a relief to let all of the tension out by taking alcohol in.

“Yeah, man, exactly my point.” Jimmy exclaimed, before squinting into the distance. “I had to show you something cool when we got home. You’re gonna be good to drive, right?”

By now, they’d moved out of the frat house, and rented an apartment for the three of them. It was near the college, but still a long way from the bar, and they couldn’t just walk home so late and inebriated.

“Drive?” Dean asked, blinking.

“Yeah, buddy.” his friend said seriously. “The thing that you do when you’re on a vehicle, in the seat of the driver.”

“But…” Dean blinked again, “We don’t even have Baby here, Jimmy. We came here without it, remember? You said you would arrange something.”

Jimmy stared at him for a moment, before declaring, _loudly_ , “Oh fuck, Dean, we’re screwed! Why didn’t you remind me of that before I drank twenty galleons of beer?”

“You mean gallons, right?”

“Yeah?? Yeah, I guess I do. What do I mean…? I think I meant beer!”

Dean tutted, “You couldn’t have meant that. That would mean you drank twenty beers of beer. That doesn’t make sense. Unless you had four-hundred.”

“Oh, you nerd, shut it for a moment, will ya? This is an emergency.” Jimmy said, waving his arms agitatedly, almost hitting the chick passing by. “You are drunk, I am drunk. We have no means of going back. What comes to mind in such a scenario?”

“We could stay the night?” Dean suggested, feeling pretty proud of himself until he got a light smack on his head. He pouted, but listened to his friend nonetheless, who leaned in as if telling him a big secret. “Noooooo, dummy! We call a superhero! Come on, tell me which superhero we’re calling!”

Dean’s pout turned into a frown at the Dummy-and-Jimmy analogy, but he responded with the name of the only superhero he could think of. He hoped to god that he was correct this time and no longer a dummy. “Castiel Milton!!!”

The smile Jimmy gave him was bigger than all of the universe, and Dean was sure he’d been sent to heaven. “That’s right, sweetie, we call our boyfriend to pick us up!”

There was something monumentally off-sounding about the sentence, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, and so Dean let it go, while Jimmy called Castiel up and proceeded to blab the weirdest shit ever.

Half an hour later, a pissed off Milton walked into the bar, and dragged them both out.

During the ride home, Dean was in the backseat with Jimmy riding shotgun next to Cas, and he pretended not to see Jimmy’s hand wandering _everywhere_ even when Castiel swatted it away for the tenth time.

Nothing interesting to see.

When they reached their apartment, Castiel stopped Jimmy with a hand to his chest. “You’re taking the couch.”

“Excuse me?” Jimmy said, smiling brightly and trying to step closer to his boyfriend, not realising how irritated he was.

Castiel finally lost it. “You go to a bar—without me, which is fine, but really, you could have waited for two more days—then you disturb me while I’m studying. You call me to pick you up, at _midnight_. And when I get there, you’re completely _wasted_ , saying stupid shit that you don’t even know the consequences of. And _then_ , while in the car, you try and do what? Flirt with me? _What the fuck, Jimmy?_ You could have gotten us killed, for fuck’s sake, if I’d let you distract me! _And after all of that_ , you ask me what’s wrong when I designate you the couch!”

Jimmy stared after Cas, who’d stormed off, and Dean kept blinking. Whatever was happening, it was not good.

They soon heard two splashes, and when Castiel returned, he looked quite smug about it. “Go sleep on your beds, I dare you.”

Ah, well.

They realised what he’d done, when they found two beds—Jimmy’s and Dean’s—soaking wet.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Jimmy exploded, “I get that you don’t want me sleeping with you, but I should at least get to sleep in my own bed!”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Castiel replied, not caring of his boyfriend’s anger.

“Oh, yeah, care to give a reason as to why I shouldn’t?” Jimmy stepped closer to him, and Castiel moved away.

“Care to tell me why you should?” He countered, then nodded with satisfaction at Jimmy’s defeated look.

Dean was watching them, perplexed, and when Castiel turned his gaze on him, he shrank back. “It—it’s okay. I—I don’t mind anything. I’ll just, uh, y’know, go crash somewhere. The dining table sure looks comfy!”

Castiel gave him a long look, before grasping his arm and dragging him to his room.

“You’re going to sleep here, Dean, I don’t care.”

“But, Cas!” Dean protested, “If I take your bed, where will you sleep?”

“I have to study,” his friend replied, “to make up for the time I wasted.”

He looked pointedly at him, and with a sigh, Dean relented.

In the morning, Dean woke with a splitting headache and a dull hope that he hadn’t completely ruined all chances of ever having a relationship—or even friendship—with either of his friends.

And then he noticed the other side of the bed rumpled, as if someone had spent the night on it and not straightened out the sheets again.

Had Castiel actually slept with him while Jimmy slept in the living room? Uh oh.

**_5._ **

Dean wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t see them every day and carry the pain of not having them.

A year later, he moved out. Getting an apartment wasn’t that hard, come to think about it. He’d rented a cheap one, paying the bills regularly and hoping that the landlady wouldn’t kick him out.

He still saw Castiel and Jimmy most days, but the codependency they’d developed after almost two years of sharing a single place had become… forced. No one said anything, and Dean was pretty sure he was the only one who thought so.

He spent most days working in the auto shop and then going home to sleep. It wasn’t a bad routine at all. He loved working with cars, he had time for his friends, he got to relax. Nothing bad.

The apartment was kind of shitty, though. The landlady constantly screamed at her kids, they constantly created messes, and everyone in the building was constantly in a bad mood. Infrastructure-wise, it wasn’t too sound either. The ceiling kept dripping, the plaster on the walls was always saturated and puffy, the walls were too thin and he couldn’t even punch them, fearing they’d break.

One night, he lay on his bed, trying to go to sleep.

But sleep didn’t want to come, he realised, as he kept hearing those ugly _drip-drip_ sounds. They were disconcerting, and even if he plugged his ears, the _thought_ of them would keep annoying him.

And then a part of the ceiling collapsed, thanks to many years of the water’s work.

The next day, the landlady wouldn’t stop screeching at him.

“Excuse me?” He finally cut in when she blamed him for it. “You’re the one who has been leasing such a piece of shit to people, and when _I’m_ nice enough to pay you properly, and live here, _you_ blame _me_ for its faults?”

She stared at him, before grinding out, “Leave.”

“With pleasure, lady.” he said, and slammed the door shut in her face.

About two and a half hours later, he stood in the middle of his (sad excuse for) a living room, dialing Jimmy’s number.

He picked up way too soon, and Dean was stuck giving him a half-assed explanation of the events.

“And I guess I’m homeless, and I need a place to stay in before I go look for another apartment. I don’t have a lot of stuff, in fact I barely have any, so you won’t have to worry about me taking up too much space.”

_“You need a place to crash for the next few days and you’re asking me as if I will honestly refuse? Damnit, Dean, have some faith.”_

“So… I can come over?” Dean asked, thanking every deity for a friend like Jimmy.

 _“That is what I just said, genius.”_ and he disconnected the call.

Dean looked at his phone, the _call ended_ blinking on its screen, and smiled.

In the evening, Dean ate dinner with Cas and Jimmy, and indulged them as he listened to Jimmy laughing at nonsense, and told them things about his place.

Well, his ex-place.

He soon realised something. He’d dismantled the bed that morning, and putting it back together would take a lot of time. Moreover, he was fucking drained.

He said as much, and Castiel happily suggested he take Jimmy’s bed, while Jimmy slept with Cas.

Hating himself, but also super relieved, he agreed.

And, yeah, Jimmy’s bed was just as comfy as he’d remembered it being. It _felt_ like Jimmy, and Dean fell asleep to the thoughts of Jimmy, and his own depravity.

He was woken in the middle of the night by someone moving around next to him.

Dean propped himself up and looked over his shoulder. Jimmy stared back.

“What the heck are you doing?” Dean asked, groggy yet alert at the same time.

“Cas and I had a fight.” Jimmy supplied, before snuggling up to him.

“In the middle of the night?!” Dean asked, praying to god that he didn’t pop a boner, and Jimmy didn’t hear his heart beating so loudly.

His friend’s lips twitched, and he raised an eyebrow, “Are you gonna let me sleep with you or am I supposed to stay up all night and answer questions?”

Dean flushed, grumbled and flopped back down.

He didn’t see Jimmy grinning, nor did he see Cas looking in through the door, sporting an identical grin.

**_+1._ **

Somehow, they ended up convincing Dean to move back in with them. He protested and shouted and glared and pouted, but in the end, he was back to living in his ex-room-turned-current-room, while pining over his best friends every day and night, and acting like everything was swell.

He got by for some time.

And then they decided to confront him.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

It was a Saturday evening, and he’d been reading a book on spaceships—don’t ask him why, alright? It was fascinating—when Jimmy said that sentence.

He looked up, curious, not fully grasping the words.

Jimmy continued, “We know you’re in love with us.”

 _The fuck_.

“Hey, no defensiveness, okay?” he hastily added, “It’s fine, hear us out.”

Dean, internally, was dead. It was as if the world was crashing down, making it hard to breathe as the words played over and over in his head.

 _We know you’re in love with us_.

How long had it been? How many days, months, hell, _years_ , had they spent with that knowledge? Had they been waiting to see if he did anything about it? Had they only acted they way they had done—so many times—because they pitied him? Was he actually nothing to them—just someone they pretended to be friends with for the sake of being nice?

Castiel, meanwhile, was glaring at his boyfriend, pissed beyond belief. He knew how Dean was—he’d been friends with the Winchester first. Dean was, no doubt, hating himself and doubting their friendship right now, thinking they didn’t love him back.

He made up his mind, tried to say it reasonably, but it came out as a rushed confession:

“We’re in love with you too.”

Dean’s head snapped to him, green eyes locked on blue, and for a second Castiel was afraid for his life as those vibrant eyes shone— _flashed_ —with emotion, and then Dean was getting up and brushing past him.

A moment later, the front door slammed shut.

Jimmy stared at him, horror in his eyes, before erupting. “What the utter fuck did you think you were _doing_? What the fuck, Cas?!” He ran over to the window, and Castiel remembered how it started.

“Oh, right, it’s totally my fault. Who was the person who cornered the poor boy and told him he knew about his attraction?”

“We both decided to, you fucker!” Jimmy said, turning back to him, “Just because I was the one who said it doesn’t mean you’re innocent. Forget that, though. What we need to worry about is where the fuck is Dean?!”

Castiel breathed out. He had to remain calm. Jimmy often got riled up, it was in his nature to appear angry. His boyfriend was probably shit scared, he realised with a start, and he closed the distance between them.

“His car’s still here. He couldn’t have walked far.” he said, noticing the Impala still in its place. “We can go after him.”

Jimmy looked out of the window, eyes blurry with tears, before they hardened, “Let him cool down. I’m not gonna rush him into any confrontations again.”

Castiel nodded.

They spent the evening sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Dean to return. During that time, they tried to sound anything but depressing. It was hard, though, and they politely ignored each other’s stressed—and tearful, in Jimmy’s case—expressions.

“Remember that time when you were extremely mad and made me sleep on the couch? You slept with him that night.”

“Yeah, and when you lied that we had a fight—you slept with him.”

Jimmy gave a wobbly smile. “I don’t think I’m ever going to forget the time my parents made us all sleep together.”

“He didn’t sleep with us, Jimmy.” Castiel said. At Jimmy’s surprised look, he elaborated. “Yeah, I woke up that night and he wasn’t there. In the morning, he lied to me and said he’d fallen asleep after sitting in the kitchen for less than ten minutes.”

Jimmy cracked a smile at that. It was exactly the kind of thing Dean would do.

“Should we call Sam?” he turned to his boyfriend.

Castiel mulled over it, before nodding. “Yeah. He’s the one who told us about Dean, so it’s only fair that—” he snorted, “—that he gets dragged into this.”

Jimmy gave him a flat look, then dialed Sam.

“Sam? Hey, yeah, it’s me, Jimmy. Hi Sam, we fucked up.” Jimmy said. “Huh? No, no. Yeah. We told him we knew. He walked out. Dude, what do we do now? He hasn’t taken the Impala, but I literally have no clue where he could have been gone. Please, _please_ , tell him to come home.”

Sam said something. Whatever it was, it was long, and Jimmy was quiet for about five minutes, before he interrupted.

“Oh my god, Sam, that’s isn’t going to work. You know what? I’m scared. Cas is scared. I don’t know about him, but _I’m_ panicking. Ask your stupid brother to come back. _What do we do, we fucked up big time._ Oh my g— _ah._ ”

Castiel rubbed his boyfriend’s back as he started shuddering, and he plucked the phone out of his hand as the tears started falling.

“Please, Sam,” he spoke softly, “tell him to give us a chance.”

Sam replied on the other side, assuring Castiel he’d send Dean back, but Castiel didn’t pay attention. He only hoped Dean saw how much he meant to them.

~x~

Dean stared down at the people walking near the bridge. He felt like shit.

His phone rang, and he cursed himself for not switching it off. Also for carrying it with him.

It was Sam.

He could ignore him, but that would just piss his brother off and make him call ten more times.

“Yeah?” he said, accepting the call. “What do you want, now?”

“Jimmy and Cas called. They’re really worried about you.”

“I’m hanging up, Sam,” he warned, but it did nothing to stop his brother.

“Listen to me for once, Dean. I was the first person who they told about their attraction to you. They truly do love you.”

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You do understand they’re already a thing?”

Sam sighed back, and Dean got the distinct impression that he was bitchfacing. “There’s a thing called polyamory, Dean. If I haven’t got the term wrong.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Yeah,” Sam snorted. “And don’t pretend as if I don’t know _your_ thoughts. You’ve been pining over them for years.”

“Sammy...” Dean trailed off, overcome with love for the little nuisance.

Sam’s tone softened, and he was much more gentle now, “Whatever makes you happy, is what’s important in life. Never forget that. If they make you happy, _and_ if you make them happy—which you do, by the way, since I _communicate_ , like a normal individual—then I don’t see why you shouldn’t give them that.”

“I make them happy.” Dean parroted, at a loss of words.

“Yep, you sure do. They told me so themselves after I told them about your dilemma. Heck, if I hadn’t told them, I don’t think we’d be having this conversation right now. ...Wait. Fuck. I didn’t mean to say that. Good luck, you jerk.” and he abruptly hung up.

“Bitch,” he said fondly, staring down at his phone.

He thought long and hard about what Sam had said, his brother’s words about happiness ringing in his ears.

 _I don’t see why you shouldn’t give them that_.

Sam probably knew he’d be more receptive if it wasn’t about _him_. Damn his brother for knowing him so well.

So maybe the world didn’t hate Dean Winchester as much as he thought. Miracles could happen.

It was nearly half past eleven in the night when he reached their apartment. Jimmy and Cas were on the couch, with the former resting his head on the latter’s shoulder.

They both sprang up when he entered.

He stared at them, and they stared at them.

He breathed out. “Fuck you both,” he said, and walked over to them. Castiel took a step back, and Dean snorted as he fell down on the couch.

Jimmy remained standing, not backing away even when Dean stopped a foot in front of him. It was as if he was challenging him to do something.

And something, Dean did.

He sat down next to Cas, made himself comfortable, and then looped his arms around Jimmy’s thighs.

Jimmy let out a surprised shout as he was pulled back, half on top of Dean, and half on the couch. They were both staring at Dean, disbelieve—and was that hope?—in their eyes.

He rolled his own. “We’re discussing this tomorrow. For now, let’s just sleep.”

And within five minutes, Jimmy—whose face had fresh tear tracks—was breathing evenly, cradled in the arms of sleep.

The window next to the couch was open, letting in the soft breeze.

Castiel grasped his hand, and Dean met his eyes. They both smiled at each other.

As the stars shone in the night sky, and the city—and Jimmy—slept, they both knew it.

They would pull through, they would come out winners.

It was the start of something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I have no idea if it's giving an exam or taking one. We use "give" over here, so I ran with that. Please let me know which is correct.  
> I'm also not good with not making them OOC. Sorry about that.
> 
> Uhhh you can find me on Tumblr at stardustandfreckles


End file.
